Resident Evil
by AgentAJD
Summary: An antiUmbella team fight to stop Umbrella... but they run into old friends


**Resident Evil**

-Woman- Albert Wesker is in charge of a terrorist organization called "Umbrella Inc.". Umbrella used to make weapons for the US military, but they made the T-Virus. When exposed to oxygen, the virus makes a gas, the gas kills people, and brings them back to life, as creatures who eat and tear flesh. Wesker's best two scientist where William Birkin and Annette Birkin, both working on the more powerful G-Virus, no one knows anything about that virus. All I know is it has to do with this experiment called a Tyrant, a powerful creature. The Nemesis parasite was to create an even more powerful Nemesis. The Nemesis was smart enough to use weapons. The first mission on a Nemesis was to destroy S.T.A.R.S. S.T.A.R.S stood for Special Tactics and Rescue Services. There where two kinds of Umbrella troopers, less experienced ones called "U.B.C.S", which means Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Squad, and powerful ones Cleaner. The two best assassin for Wesker where Jack Krauser and Ada Wong. In 1998, Albert Wesker went under cover with S.T.A.R.S to a mansion in Raccoon Forest. George Trevor invented the mansion, but Umbrella invaded it, capturing George, and his daughter, Lisa, and did horrific tests on them. Lisa suffered more testing. Lisa was injected with G-Virus, T-Veronica, T-Virus, and Nemesis. George, however, was made into a V-Act, A.K.A Crimson Head. However, there where little survivors, and Wesker, wasn't one of them. 3 months before Wesker's death, Krauser went ballistic and tried to kill Ada, Ada escaped. Wesker sent Krauser to kill Ada, so Wesker did it personally. He beat her, and left her for dead in Raccoon Forest, but didn't kill her. She is still alive. Later in 1998, the entire city of Raccoon City was infected with the T-Virus. There where only a few survivor, most of whom where from S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team. Also, a member of S.T.A.R.S sister, a Raccoon City Police Officer, an immigrant form Spain, a teenager, an ex-U.B.C.S soldier for Umbrella, a convicted criminal, William Birkin's daughter, and a woman in a red dress. There where . William Birkin however, got infected with the G-Virus, but was killed by the cop and the S.T.A.R.S member's sister. Two S.T.A.R.S members are lucky to be alive, because they faced up to Nemesis. The US Army sent out a nuclear missile to Raccoon City. We assume Krauser was killed in the explosion, due to the fact he was sent as under cover comrade for the surviving cop. Wesker may be dead, but the grandson and granddaughter of the founder's of Umbrella, Alfred and Alexia Ashford own Umbrella. However, the survivor's of Raccoon city are fighting to put an end to Umbrella, the members of S.T.A.R.S, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and Brad Vickers, the sister of Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, the cop, Leon Kennedy, a teenager by the name of Steve Burnside, the U.B.C.S, Carlos Oliveire, Lt. Billy Coen, the Spanish Luis Sera, and me, the woman in the red dress, Ada Wong. We are currently on a mission to saved Sherry Birkin.

(in Helicopter)

-Leon- Brad, where's our stop?

-Brad- Umbrella Island.

(Helicopter fuse burst. All of the member's run out of the copter can into a giant warehouse. They see a bunch of dead Cleaners and U.B.C.S. A few of them get up and walk slowly towards the team. Ada takes out a TMP and Billy takes out a Magnum Revolver.)

-Billy- Freeze!

(They don't stop)

-Ada- Open fire!

(They start shooting. The zombies U.B.C.S die, but a zombie Cleaner is still alive. Carlos cracks the Cleaner's neck)

-Ada- Thanks.

(An arrow flies down and nearly hits Leon)

-Leon- What was that?

-Chris- Leon, go and investigate. Ada, cover him

(Leon enters an elevator shaft. He is walking and the camera reveals a shady figure behind. Leon pull out a knife and turns around sharply. No one is there. Leon back flips and clears his check, which just got cut. The shady figure is a human holding a knife.

-Man- Been a long time, comrade.

-Leon- Krauser!

-Krauser- I died in the explosion in 1998, is that what they told you?

-Leon- You the one who kidnapped Sherry.

-Krauser- You catch on quick, as expected. After all, you and I both know where we come from.

-Leon- What do you want!

-Krauser- The sample for Umbrella, that's all

-Leon- LEAVE SHERRY OUT OF THIS!

-Krauser- We need Sherry for testing, like you, she live through Raccoon City

(Krauser kicks Leon down lower level an Krauser jumps down)

-Leon- YOU GOT HER INVOLVED JUST FOR THAT!

(Leon and Krauser had a small knife fight, Leon cuts Krauser's chest. Krauser knocks Leon down to the ground.)

-Krauser- All for Umbrella's sake. If you run into James Marcus, tell him he's lucky that Wesker and Birkin spared him.

-Leon- Umbrella, Wesker, Birkin?

-Krauser- Almost let it slip. Enough talk, DIE COMRADE!

(Krauser is pushing his knife down on Leon. Knife flies away. Ada shot it away with a sniper rifle)

-Krauser- Ada! Well if it isn't the bitch in the red dress!

-Ada- Looks like we have the upper hand here!

(Krauser grabs his knife and jumps back up to the upper level.)

-Krauser- You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape you inevitable death now, is it?

-Ada- What's he say?

-Leon- He kidnapped Sherry. He kid napped Sherry for testing. Wesker and Birkin are still alive, he didn't say which Birkin. He also said something about… Las Plagas?

-Ada- Sounds Spanish, we'll ask Luis.

-Leon- Also something about James Marcus.

-Ada- When I worked for Wesker, there was this professor name Marcus. He was real sweet.

Later…

-Luis- Las Plagas? It means the plagues.

-Steve- Makes sense.

-Chris- Wesker…. That bastard!

(hear gun cocking)

-Steve- You guys go on, I'll catch up…

(Everyone but Steve runs)

-Cleaner- All right you assholes, hand in the air!

-Other Cleaner- It's… it's Burnside's kid!

-Steve- How do you know me?

-First Cleaner- Son, I want you to put you hands in the air, this is nothing but a research facility!

-Steve- It's not research, it's terrorism!

-Man- Isn't that a popular word, nowadays? Allow me to introduce my self. Alfred Ashford! In charge of this magnificent compa-

-Steve- Save it!

(Steve throws a knife at Alfred. The knife hits Alfred's hand.)

-Alfred- Oh. OHOHOHO!

-Steve- Huh!

(A Cleaner throws the knife back Steve. Steve catches it.)

-Alfred- Kill him!

-First Cleaner- He's only a kid!

-Alfred- Kill!

(Steve throws his knife again. The handle hits the first Cleaner on the head and stabs the other one in the head a la recoil)

-Alfred- There is no point in running, I have sent my right hand to deal with you and your friends.

-Steve- Didn't your right hand fall off?

-Alfred- Say what you like, DIE YOU WORM!

Later…

-Jill- Steve! Are you alright?

-Steve- Fine, but I fear of something, the owner of this island said his right hand will kill us.

Meanwhile…

-Alfred- This is the one.

-Man- Cleaner #611055

-Alfred- Uh-

(The man jumps off his chair and punches the Cleaner far into a wall. The wall breaks.)

-Man- I call it the thrust punch. Alfred, you did a terrible job raising this place when I was dead. That was Alfred's Umbrella this is my Umbrella. This is Wesker Umbrella!

-Krauser- Wesker…

-Wesker- Leon Scott Kennedy is alive, and has vital information! But, you are an assassin of mine, not a U.B.C.S, and no Cleaner, but you still will get punished.

(Wesker fires a dart gun at Krauser's left arm)

-Wesker- This should do the trick on Leon. In the meantime, this hunter will deal with them

Back with the team…

(hear gunshots. You see a trio of Cleaners attack a hunter.)

-Steve- That's the "right hand". Ada, snipe it.

-Ada- 10 steps a head of you.

(The hunter gets shot in the eye)

-Hunter- GRRR!

-Ada- Chickenheart, give me a grenade launcher with freeze rounds!

-Brad- It's Brad!

(Ada fires the freeze grenades at the hunter. It freezes, but breaks out. A dart enters the hunter's neck. A man comes out of bushes.)

-Rebecca- Freeze! You are under arrest by the United States government!

-Chris- Very good, Rebecca.

-Man- I wish you no harm, my name is James Marcus.

-Barry- Can you answer some questions?

-James- Shoot.

-Barry- What is Las Plagas?

-James- A virus created so if infected, you will be a Ganado.

-Barry- What is a Ganado?

-James- Not as powerful as a zombie, but can wield weapons. You must take these items, the Las Plagas sample, these files, and my key card, Sherry is in that building.

-Barry- Come with us, and you'll be safe-

(A Cleaner SWAT van pull up to James and kill him and stuff him in the van)

-Barry- JAMES!

-Leon- We know where Sherry is, Barry, forget about him.

-Ada- It's an assassin locker room. Hurry!

(They enter the locker room. Hear loud banging)

-Ada- I'm sure either in my locker of Krauser's.

(Ada opens her locker. No one is in there.)

-Ada- My old assassin suit. I'm going in to the changing room. I'm tripping over this dress!

Check Jack's locker.

-Leon- Can I help?

-Ada- Fuck you!

(Ada enters the changing room.)

(They open Krauser's locker and Sherry in there)

-Sherry- Leon! Claire!

(Sherry runs up to Leon and hugs him.)

-Luis- Wolf Whistle Don't you look sexy.

-Ada- Shut up! I am also, going to keep all my shit.

-Leon- Can I have something?

(Ada kisses Leon on the cheek)

-Ada- There you go!

-Steve- How long, bro?

-Leon- Around 3 months after Raccoon City

(Zombies bust out of the other lockers. The team starts to shoot at the zombies. The team finishes off the zombies.)

-Chris- sighs Ok! Who's not dead?

(Hear loud thump)

-Claire- Who are you?

(The man is Krauser)

-Krauser- Shut up, bitch!

-Leon- Why are you here?

-Krauser- Wesker has me on a mission: capture Steve Burnside! Why him, something about

T-Veronica virus in his blood, his dad must've let him be used in experiment!

-Steve- Why is everyone talking about my father here?

-Krauser- Before Birkin, Burnside was our best scientist. When he got out done, he tried to kill Wesker, but Wesker beat him to the chase, and injected the T-Virus in him, now he is one of those freaks on the island!

-Steve- What? Well, asshole, how are you going to get my to Wesker?

-Krauser- Check this out!

(Krauser's arm mutates into a more powerful, bigger arm)

-Krauser- Hmm!

-Leon- Ada, hand me the Chicago Typewriter! Krauser, you completely lost it.

(Leon fires the Chicago Typewriter at Krauser. His arm blocks the bullets)

-Krauser- Nice try!

(Krauser grabs Steve and runs out in one swift move)

Later, in Annette Birkin's office….

-Annette- Jackson, have you retrieve the subject?

-Krauser- Here he is! Now, where's my check?

-Annette- $100,000 made out to cash, for Jackson Krauser!

-Alfred- Very good, Professor Birkin! But my right hand man will now do the trick! MR. X!

-Man (Mr. X)- Yes…

-Alfred- Kill as many members as possible in one move, focus on the freak with the yellow vest, Brad. They won't be able to escape with out a pilot!

Meanwhile…

-Claire- Steve! Where are you?

-Brad- I'm sorry, Claire, but we got to kee-

(A man in a big, black trench coat punches Brad into an old tree.)

-Brad- Ah!

-Man- I am Mr. X. I was the first tyrant with A.I.

-Brad- Fucker!

(Brad fires 12 bullets from his Beretta M92FS, none effecting Mr. X)

-Mr. X- Hmm.

(Barry fires his magnum at Mr. X)

-Mr. X- Alfred Ashford sent me.

-U.B.C.S Soldier- Everyone, hands in the air.

(A van pulls out with U.B.C.S Soldiers coming out. Leon takes out his Blacktail and kills them all and he steal the van and gathers the team.)

-Chris- Chambers, you are the only member with medical experience. Deal with Brad.

-Rebecca- Ok.

(Rebecca removes Brad's shirt, and a metal object falls down.)

-Rebecca- Claire, can you examine this?

-Claire- A gold ring, an engraving inside: "Una versión más concreta de mí"

-Luis- Spanish for "A more concrete version of me"

-Claire- Looks like a code.

Meanwhile…

-Annette- (on phone) HUNK, I have the subject, Jackson is having problems killing Leon, can you send some Cleaners to deal with them, mainly Barry.

-HUNK- Sure thing. By the way, how is Steve?

-Annette- We can't tell if unless they break through this powerful glass, but we made more progress then any other subject. He made a small crack, also, his skin is green and eyes are red.

(hear loud crack)

-Annette- He is starting to grow tentacles. I'm fuck out of here!

Back with the team…

-Leon- Ada, Carlos! What the hell is this place?

-Carlos- Rec. room.

(Out side, eight Cleaner SWAT vans are pulling up.)

-First Cleaner- When?

-Second Cleaner- Not 'till HUNK gives us orders?

-HUNK- (through intercom) Now.

(A Cleaner grabs a rocket launcher then fires as an opening attack. All the other Cleaners start firing Custom TMPs.)

-Chris- Motherfucker!

(Ada runs up stairs with two Broken Butterflies. Chris start to fire his shotgun shells. Leon hides behind the back door. 2 Cleaner soldiers barge in. Leon stabs on to death. Claire sneaks up behind the other Cleaner and shoots him. Claire drops the ring. Leon sees a Mr. X bust.)

-Leon- "A more concrete version of me"

(Upper level of rec. room, Ada fires two bullets out of the guns. That gets 4 Cleaners attention. Ada goes into the other room and kills those four Cleaners and kills two more. Back down stairs, Leon puts the ring on the bust. Under a rug, there is a door.)  
-Claire- Guys, you might want to check this out.

-Leon- I'm going down, Claire, cover me.

-Claire- Ok.

(They both go down stairs, and find a large room with a helicopter, fuel, machine guns, and rocket launchers.)

-Leon- Fuckin' Wesker!

-?- moan

(A zombie is down there. Leon guns it down.)

-Leon- I hate this place.

(Leon and Claire both grab rocket launchers and carry them up stairs. They fire them at the Cleaner SWAT vans. There is only one Cleaner left. Chris shoots him in the leg.)

-Chris- Two questions. Who sent you, and where is Wesker?

-Dieing Cleaner- HUNK sent us! He is in charge of the Cleaners. Wesker is at Ashford Manor)

-Claire- Where is Steve?

-Dieing Cleaner- Burnside's kid? Annette's lab.

-Chris- Let's go! Brad, go into the secret hiding place so we can escape.

-Brad- Ok.

Meanwhile…

(At Annette's lab. You see a large test tube, it breaks with a silhouette of the T-Veronica Steve jumping out.)

Meanwhile…

(At a round table.)

-Wesker- The plan is we all deal with one member singularly. I am going to kill Chris! I hate that son of a bitch more than you can believe. Nemesis will kill Jill

-Annette- I will kill Ada! I will also send the Queen Leech to deal with that convict, Billy.

-Krauser- Hmm. Leon! That asshole will pay.

-William- I will kill Rebecca.

-Alfred- When T-Veronica Steve is useless, I will destroy it.

-Woman- Some of you don't know me, I am Alexia Ashford. Twin sister of Alfred. I am going to kill Claire. I will send our father to deal with Luis

-HUNK- I want Barry. He will pay for what he did to my Cleaners in 98.

-Mr. X- Brad.

-Man- Carlos. The name is Nicholai Ginovaef.

-William- Where's Wesker?

(Wesker is not in his chair.)

Back with the team…

(At Ashford Manor)

-Wesker- Chris!

(Everyone looks at Wesker. Chris runs up to him)

-Chris- What are you doing?

(Wesker pulls out a Killer7 magnum)

-Wesker- You have no idea of how much I hate you!

-Claire- Where is Steve?

-Wesker- My darling, IT is right there!

(See T-Veronica Steve)

-Claire- Steve! STEVE!

(The T-Veronica Steve starts to chase Claire. Claire runs. Team follows them)

-Chris- You asshole, prepare to die!

-Wesker- scuffs I don't know where you get all your confidence from!

(Chris hides behind a statue. Wesker fires two Killer7 bullets into the leg of the statue. Chris pushes it over. It lands on Wesker.

-Wesker- No!

Meanwhile…

(You see Mr. X walk into the rec. room)

Meanwhile…

(T-Veronica Steve is holding Claire with a tentacle. It's about to kill Claire with the ax in it's hand)

-T-Veronica Steve- C-C-Claire!

(T-Veronica Steve cuts off the tentacle. T-Veronica Steve starts to turn back into Steve.)

-Claire- Steve! Are you ok!

-Leon- I found them!

-Claire- Steve! Get up!

-Steve- I…. can't…

-Claire- Steve….

-Steve- I'm glad I met you… Claire, I… love you…

(Steve dies)

-Claire- Steve… Steve…

(Claire starts crying)

-Chris- Guys? Where are-(sees Claire crying) Oh my god! What the hell happened?

-Ada- Steve was about to kill Claire, and must've come to his senses, because when he grabbed her with a tentacle, he cut it off, and now… this!

-Chris- Claire… I'm so sorry, but we got to keep on moving… I think we should split up

Meanwhile…

(You see Mr. X walking toward the bust of him self, see that they left the team left the ring near there. Mr. X picks up the ring and attaches it to the bust.)

-Brad- Guys! (Sees Mr. X) Oh shit! (Fires M92FS at Brad. Does no damage.)

-Mr. X- Hmm.

(Mr. X picks up Brad by the throat, and pushes him by the wall. Brad sees a statue of armor, grabs the shield, and hits Mr. X on the head with it until it breaks. Brad then picks up the sword and stabs Mr. X in the throat. Mr. X is grabbing his throat, gasping for air, walking towards the stairs. Brad sees a few fuel barrels and shoots one. Explosion.)

-Brad- sigh

(Mr. X rises from the fire and transforms into a Tyrant. Brad runs into the helicopter. Tyrant enters it. You see Brad under a bench. Tyrant checks the cockpit, then goes to the back of the helicopter, breaks down a storage locker, Tyrant walks to the bench and destroys it, and walks out. When it is about 15 feet away, the helicopter turns on. If reveals Brad is not dead, and he fires a rocket at the Tyrant, the Tyrant dies.)

Meanwhile…

(You see man outside of an armor door. He puts his hand on scanner.)

-Scanner- Identification: Victor, Mikhail. Access granted.

(Mikhail enters the room. When he passes the door, it closes. There are two zombies behind the door. Mikhail shoots them, and keeps on walking. The room is a bunker with eight sleeping cots. Mikhail sits on one. Very quickly, Nicholai pops out of the cot next to him, holding a knife, and about to stab him)

Meanwhile…

(Around the area where Steve died.)

-Cleaner- Careful with the body…

(You see Steve eyes open up)

-Cleaner 2- Oh my god! He's not dead!

(Steve grabs the battle-axe and kills the Cleaners. He also sees a scientist and slowly walks up to it)

With Billy…

(You see Billy walking through a cave.)

-Man- (on cliff) Leeches… Kill the intruders…

-Billy- What the hell?

(Several leeches start to fly out at Billy. He guns them all down with his Magnum Revolver.)

-Billy- Who are you?

(The man pulls off his wig, revealing he is James Marcus.)

-Billy- James? What-

-James- That's right… Birkin and Wesker had me assassinated… but they tested the G-Virus, and brought me back… Hu!

(James starts to vomit. He then turns into the Queen Leech.)

-Billy- James, you are one disgusting motherfucker!

(The Queen Leech runs at Billy, but shoots it with the Magnum until a more advance version comes out. Billy shoots it with the shotgun until it a small crack under the cave hits the Queen Leech with a small beam of light. The Queen Leech flinches,. This is because it is weakened by sunlight. Billy throws a hand grenade in the crack an it explodes, making a bigger hole. The Queen Leech is struggling against the sunlight.

-Billy- Hey Queenie! Feast on this!

(Then Billy gunned it down with one bullet with the Magnum. Billy sees James' jacket. He takes it.)

-Billy- Thanks

With Ada…

(You see Ada walking in a lab balcony.)

-Annette- Give me Sherry!

-Ada- Give me the G-Virus.

-Annette- We weren't here to negotiate!

-Ada- Hmm. Some mother…

-Annette- For your information, I need Sherry, this locket I'm wearing means I am female in the Birkin family

-Ada- What family? All you care about is your G-Virus!

(Annette gets mad and is about to shoot Ada, but she fire the grappling gun at the ground, and flips past Annett. She then pulls the trigger of the grapple gun. The hook seriously cuts the back of Annette. She falls over the balcony and lands on the steam valve. Ada sees the locket is still on the balcony. Ada picks up the locket.)

-Ada- I'm more of a mother than you… I barely even know Sherry

With Carlos…

(You see Carlos walking on mountain. A helicopter flies towards him.)

-Nicholai- Carlos! How has it been?

-Carlos- Nicholai… what to you want…

-Nicholai- Hmm. Oh, nothing!

(Carlos sees Nicholai wearing a red beret.)

-Carlos- That's… Mikhail's hat…

-Nicholai- Scuffs I know…

-Carlos- You bastard!

(Carlos starts to fire the Mercenary's Handgun at Nicholai. Nicholai fires at Carlos until he takes cover behind a rock. Nicholai fires a missile, but misses and hits a building that says "Weapons Storage". Two rocket launchers fly out. Carlos grabs both and fires at the helicopter.)

-Nicholai- Oh shit!

(They both hit the helicopter. The explosion makes Nicholai fly out. Carlos walks up to him and shoots him three times, and picks up the beret.)

-Carlos- Mikhail…

With Luis…

(Luis is on a helipad. A monster walks up to him.)

-Monster- Nosferatu…

-Luis- Freak…

(Luis throws a hand grenade at Nosferatu. Nosferatu's chest explodes, exposing its heart. Nosferatu tackles Luis off the helipad, but he grabs onto the catwalk. Nosferatu picks up the catwalk and is about to throw it, but Luis jumps back on the helipad. He aims his Red9 at Nosferatu's heart. Nosferatu dies. His blindfold lands on Luis' head, making him a headband.)

-Luis- Freak…

Meanwhile…

(You see three Cleaners walking in a laboratory. William Birkin greets them)

-Birkin- Greeting gentlemen. I have a personal request.

-Cleaner- What?

-Birkin- Kill me.

-Cleaner- What!

-Birkin- I have injected the G-Virus into me. I will be retransformed into a super natural being! I can deal with everyone me self! But you get out of here ASAP, or I will kill you!

-Cleaner- Ok

(All three Cleaners discharge their ammo at Birkin. They start to walk. One activates the elevator. And goes back with the elevators.)

-Cleaner- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

-Cleaner 2- Fire! FIRE!

(You don't see anything. The third Cleaner dies.)

-Cleaner 2- Son of a bitch!

(THE other Cleaner start trying to kill it. It stabs Cleaner 2 in the chest. Cleaner runs but trips.

- Cleaner- No. No! NO! NOOOOO!

Later, with Rebecca…

(You see walking n the same lab where the three Cleaners died.)

-Rebecca- Three dead Cleaner s… I gotta report this to Chris…

(Rebecca take out a radio. She hears a loud bang. She walk over to investigate. She sees Birkin with a giant mutated arm (with a large eye in it) walking towards Rebecca. Rebecca fires the shotgun at the eye. Birkin falls to the ground, and transforms. Even though it has a new head, Birkin's head I on the left side of his chest. Then runs up to Rebecca and picks her up. Rebecca throw a grenade at the Birkin head. Birkin run back pretty far and transforms into something with four arms. There is another eye sticking out of the left thigh. Rebecca grabs one of the Cleaner s' gun and shoots both eyes. Birkin transforms again into an animal that is on all fours. It is charging at Rebecca, and is about to eat her, but she throws a grenade at it's mouth. Birkin passes out. It transform into a blob, it slow expands. Rebecca grabs the other Cleaners guns, puts the stocks under her arms, and fire until she is out. A closet opens, with a rocket launcher falling out of it. Rebecca runs to the rocket launcher, grabs it, and fires at Birkin. He starts to turn back to normal.)

-Birkin- You… bitch…

-Rebecca- Don't call me that! If anyone's a bitch it's you. You got so wrapped up in you G-Virus, you forgot what's important!

-Birkin- What?

(Rebecca walk over to the area where Birkin's clothing got torn due to evolution, grabs his wallet, bulls something out and gives it to Birkin)

-Rebecca- This!

(It is a picture of Birkin at the park, with Annette and Sherry)

-Birkin- Annette! Sherry! Oh no…

(Birkin starts to cry)

-Rebecca- I hate to tell you, but Annette is dead, Ada killed her. But Sherry is fine.

-Birkin- Thank you! Thank you! I want you to do me a favor. Keep that photo! Keep it! Tell Sherry I'm sorry!

-Rebecca- Ok.

-Birkin- I know how to make things right! Get out of here! There is a bomb in the island, I will use it to destroy everything! Go! NOW!

With Steve…

(You see Steve walking down a hall with the battle-ax, wear a blood stained scientist uniform. You hear a loud bang. Alfred shot Steve from the upper level.)

-Alfred- Mr. Burnside, how are you? scuffs

-Steve- Alfred, tell me why do you do this?

-Alfred- Do what?

-Steve- Try to kill everyone. People. Innocent people. People who mean you no harm.

-Alfred- The 'innocent' people have dishonored the Ashford family name! We must avenge our selves!

-Steve- You don't care about you family! If you did, you would have turned your father into Nosferatu!

-Alfred- (stunned) He wanted to ruin the Ashford family name!

-Steve- NO HE DIDN'T! HE WANTED TO GET IT'S GLORY BACK! HE WANTED TO MAKE PEACE! THIS ONLY PEOPLE YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOU FAMILY IS YOU!

-Alfred- You little bastard!

(Alfred aimed the sniper rife at Steve, but Steve takes his ax and destroys the pillars. Alfred falls to the bottom level.

-Alfred- You are weak!

-Steve- No I am not!

-Alfred- Then kill this monster!

(A zombie walks through a door.)

-Steve- D-Dad…

(Alfred scuffs. Steve kick Alfred toward the zombie. The zombie starts to eat Alfred)

-Steve- (mimicking Alfred) This is what you get for destroying the glorious Burnside name! scuffs Not even a Tyrant!

(Steve picks up Alfred's gun and walks off)

With Claire…

(Claire is walking on al plane. Alexia approaches her.)

-Alexia- laughs Claire! What do you think of my island?

-Claire- Well, to me, it's kind of shitty.

-Alexia- One woman's trash in another's treasure!

-Claire- Who the hell are you?

-Alexia- Where are my manners? Alexia Ashford!

-Claire- Ashford! You are related to that freak in red?

-Alexia- Yes. But don't worry about who I am, worry about…. What…. I am!

(Alexia takes off her pearls and puts them on a rock)

-Alexia- My mother's pearls. She left me them, along with her… glorious finances!

(Alexia catches fire. She has the same shape, but her skin is now gray, and hair is green. Claire takes her M-100P Semi-Automatic Pistols and discharges the ammo on Alexia. Alexia flames fade a little. Claire runs up to her and kicks her into a stream. Claire lays down on the grass to calm down. Alexia has changed form. She is bigger and more powerful. 3 Cleaner SWAT vans pull up to destroy her. She kills them all. Claire ran to a van, and grabs a rocket launcher. She fires at Alexia and transforms into a smaller, mosquito like monster. Claire runs back to a van and sees a case that says "When B.O.W gets out of hand, use linear launcher". She opens it, grabs the linear launcher, and fires at Alexia. Alexia dies.)

-Claire- sigh

(Claire walk over to the rock where Alexia put her necklace. She takes it, and puts it on.)

-Claire- This suits me!

With Barry…

-HUNK- Lt. Brower! Do you read me! Statius report!

-Lt. Brower- (over walkie-talkie) Sir! Leon is getting out of contro-!

(hear shots)

-HUNK- Do your read me! DO YOU READ ME!

-Barry- No she doesn't! Leon killed her! And I'm about to do the same.

-HUNK- This is for all my Cleaner s you killed in Raccoon city!

(Barry fires six bullets at HUNK. They don't do anything.)

-HUNK- Hmm! There is a difference between a tactical vest and bullet proof vest. I am wearing bullet proof. No matter how powerful the gun, it won't penetrate! Tactical just slows the bullet down. Like your vest!

(HUNK fires his Custom TMP at Barry. He runs behind a control panel. A zombie-like creature appear from the closet. It's skin is reddish-brown, purely white eyes, yellow cracked teeth, aggressive, long sharp claws, and an extremely raspy voice.)

-Barry- George Trevor! Still alive! I thought I killed him in the mansion!

-HUNK- Hmm! You did! This isn't him! Ever since you killed him, we saw. We thought it was powerful, so we made more. Now, when a monster is killed, it transforms in about thirdly minutes later, it will become one of these: Crimson Head.

(Barry fires twelve magnum bullets (gun holds 6 bullets at a time) until it dies.)

-HUNK- Very good Barry! But it will be back! The only way to kill one is damage to the head or incendiary.

(HUNK runs up to Barry and kicks him. He then aims his Custom TMP at Barry, who is on the floor.)

-HUNK- Hmm! You won't entirely die! You'll end up like George Trevor! Screams

(The cameral scrolls down revealing the Crimson Head stuck his claws in HUNK's ankle. HUNK falls to the ground. Barry gabs the Custom TMP and fires a bullet in the Crimson Head's head, then fires a bullet at HUNK.)

-HUNK- AUGH!

-Barry- So much for bullet proof!

(Barry fires the rest of the bullets in HUNK. He runs over to the body and steals other ammo clips from him and runs off)

With Jill…

(Jill is walking on a tall building, when a monster approaches that is holding a mini-gun.)

-Monster- S.T.A.R.S!

-Jill- No. NO! Not the Nemesis!

-Nemesis- S.T.A.R.S!

(Jill takes out the Samurai Edge (three round burst handgun) at Nemesis. Nothing happens. She throws gasoline at him. She then take an electric chord and throws it at it. It catches fire. It then turns red. It fires the mini gun. She ducks and fires the Samurai Edge at it. It starts to walk slowly towards her.)

-Nemesis- S.T.A.R.S!

(It jumps toward Jill, but she gets out of the way. It makes a hole on the ground it landed on, and he falls through it. He landed on a pile of C-4. She throws a grenade in the hole. It explodes along with the C-4. The entire level Jill's on explodes, causing her to land on the same level as Nemesis. It has transformed into a blob. It is struggling to crawl over to Jill.)

-Nemesis- S.T.A.R.S…

(Jill sees the mini-gun it has dropped. She picks it up.)

-Jill- You want stars? I'll give you stars!

(She fires the mini-gun at Nemesis. Nemesis die.)

-Jill- This is powerful. I think I'll just take this!

With Leon…

(You see Leon walking on a construction site.)

-Krauser- So, it seems you want to play with the big boys.

-Leon- Nope! Just tying up loose ends!

-Krauser- I would've told you to escape, but the elevator needs a card key, 'cause I locked it.

-Leon- And let me guess… you have the key.

-Krauser- Mean you're on a tight leash!

(Krauser pulls out a TMP and starts to fire at Leon. Leon takes cover behind 2X4s. Krauser runs out of ammo.)

-Krauser- Tell me comrade, what do you fight for…

-Leon- My past I guess…

-Krauser- Witness the power!

-Leon- What?

(Krauser's arm transforms. Leon tries to shoot him with an AK-47, but his arm deflects the bullets.)

-Leon- Guess there is only one thing I can do…

(Krauser and Leon charge at each other. When the two are close, Leon pulls out his knife and stabs Krauser's leg.)

-Krauser- AHH!

(Krauser's knife falls. Leon picks it up and stabs Krauser in the eye.)

Later…

(Everyone except Steve meets up at the rec. room.)

-Chris- Up-date!

-Rebecca- Will is going to self-destruct the island

-Wesker- So what!

-Chris- Wesker, what are you doing here?

-Wesker- Keep the world safe, that's all…

(Wesker runs up to Chris, picks him up by the throat, and throws him into the rec. room.)

-Wesker- Sure I'm not human anymore! Puck look at the power I have gained!

-Sherry - Don't you touch Chris!

(Wesker walk toward Chris, Chris sees a lamp above Wesker and shoots it. It lands on Wesker, setting him on fire.)

-Wesker- No! NO! AUGH! AHHHH!

(Wesker runs into the stove, breaks it, and gasoline strikes him. Chris pumps a shotgun)

-Chris- You fuckin' tool!

(Chris shoots Wesker in the head, making an even larger fire on him. His sunglasses fall out. Chris puts them on.)

-Chris - Kind of suits me, doesn't it?

(Wesker dies)

-Chris- Let's get out of this place!

(Everyone runs downstairs. They all enter the helicopter)

-Brad- There is a problem!

-Claire- What?

-Brad- The door isn't opening!

-Chris- We didn't come this fuckin' far to die!

(They hear a loud banding. Steve made a hole with the battle ax.

-Claire- STEVE!

(Steve jumps down, and gets in.)

-Steve- We're all set!

(Brad flies the helicopter away.)

Later…

-Claire- Steve… What you said back there…. Before you died… did you really mean it?

-Steve- Yeah….

-Claire- Well… me too…

(Claire kiss Steve)

-Rebecca- Sherry! You father told me to tell you he's sorry….

-Sherry- He is! You mean he's a good guy now.

-Rebecca- Yeah…

(You see Chris and Jill sitting next to each other. Jill is getting sleepy, and falls asleep on Chris' shoulder. Chris smiles, and puts on Wesker's sunglasses. Umbrella Island explodes)

The End


End file.
